The Sherlock Fandoms Revenge
by rudeandpossiblyginger
Summary: How I think the Sherlock fandom would get revenge on Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, Stephen Thompson. It isn't about the lovely characters in the series, but it will cause you to laugh. Rating: K Warnings: Spoilers for the t.v. show Sherlock (obviously), one swear word at the end, and giggle causing literature.


**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor**

**Warnings: Spoilers for the t.v. show Sherlock (obviously), one swear word at the end, and giggle causing literature. :)**

**All mistakes are entirely my fault. Let me know if you see some. Also, I am American, so if any of you lovely British people spot a mistake, let me know!**

**OOOOoooo...ooooOOOO**

Do you hear that?

Those are the cries of sorrow and insanity from the Sherlock fandom, echoing on Tumblr. They cry over the broken body of Sherlock and weep bitterly as they beg for more. But no more Sherlock comes, and the insanity increases.

Until they realize their power. And so they gather an army. Fanboys and girls alike arm up with their crazy theory's, silly gifs, mad drawings, and tear producing fanfiction. They morph into a great writhing mass of bodies, wriggling and crying out.

They march to the three writers who started all of this. They stare in awe at this horrid creature in front of them, dumbstruck.

"We are the great Sherlock fandom." A thousand voices boom. "And we have come to punish you for causing us sorrow, and taking something from us that we loved. You were unwise to start this in the first place, and now in you blind stupidity you have caused us to wait too long. Now kneel before us as we tell you of your crimes."

"Now, Stephen Thompson," The things head turned to the first trembling man. "you are the least known, but you are the man who brought us the recreation of the Reichenbach Fall! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT US THE TEARS!" and, leaving the man almost in tears because of his fright, and also shaking like a chinchilla, they turned to the second man.

"GODTISS!" the thing shrieked, causing the man to fall on his behind. "You troll us, and laugh at our tears. Well look who's laughing now!" suddenly, many voices gave out cries of mocking laughter. The man looked up in horror. "To think we called you a god. Well, now we are the more powerful ones."

"And finally," the mass of bodies turned to the last man, who was kneeling, looking up with his jaw wide open in awe and shock. "Steven Moffat." It leaned in close, so that the only thing Moffat saw was what his fans had become. "You." The monster was whispering now, and you could hear the tears and wails coming from the different parts of it. "You have not only trolled and bullied us, but also the Doctor Who fandom. You have driven many insane on both sides. And now you, along with your brethren, must pay."

The creature stood up, and with a wave of its hand, they appeared at a graveyard. A flick at the the ground, a large hole appeared at the base of an old grave. It then threw the three men into the pit.

"This is the grave of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, the man who created the story of Sherlock in the first place. You are banished here. This is your prison cell."

"But!" peeped up Godtiss, "We were the ones that recreated this show for you!"

"And you are also the one who created this." the monster gestured to itself. "You brought your own destruction."

"Now, we lock you in here with all the gifs, fanfiction, pictures, fan videos, and Tumblr posts that this fandom has created. You can only be set free when you honestly and truly understand them all."

Moffat turned to his prison mates. "Shit, we are never getting out of here."

**OOOOoooo...ooooOOOO**

**Sooo... how did you like it? Please let me know by reviewing! Tell me how much you loved it, hated it, giggled because of it, or spotted a mistake in it. Or you could just inform me on how much you like popsicles, it's all good. But seriously, any review really brightens my day, and I would really like to know how I can improve! Favorite and/or follow if you think I am worthy enough. (if you really, truly, and honestly think I am worthy, well *blush*) Also, if any fantastic artists would want to draw a cover for this story, I would be happy to see it. I would try myself, but I am rubbish at sketching. I'm more of a sculpting kinda gal!**

**Thanks for reading, and love to you all,**

**3 rudeandpossiblyginger**


End file.
